DC-RWBY - World Fusion
by NRF
Summary: Transcendent Forces have fused together the DC Universe and the RWBY Universe, combining Pyrrha with Superman, Weiss with Batman, Yang with Wonder Woman, Ren with Aquaman, Penny with Cyborg, Ruby with The Flash, Blake with Green Lantern, Nora with Shazam, Jaune with Martian Manhunter, Ozpin as Doctor Fate, and many others.
1. Chapter I

Pyrrha Kent, birth name Kara-El, has trained in the combat form of the Spartans, an ancient race of humans who have once been praised for their discipline and power over a thousand years ago.

Although she discovered her alien lineage not long ago, one of which makes her virtually indestructible and immeasurably strong compared to the rest of humanity, she didn't skip training for one moment.

She even engineered a red sun room for herself so that she would not hurt her combat instructors.

Her goal was clear: to attend Beacon Academy in Metropolis.

Run by the Fabled Kent Ozpin, Professor Fate himself, for the last 70 years, the academy has produced legions of heroes who use their gifts for the benefit of their homes and of others.

Now, it is time for Pyrrha to join these legions, arguably as its most powerful member yet, and assuming she doesn't burn half of the world first with her powers.

She looked back into her darkened home, most of the others asleep or not present, and silently said under her breath, "I'm off."


	2. Chapter II

It was 2235, August 15th.

Pyrrha knew that Metropolis, the largest city of Washington State, the most prosperous city of the United States, and the world's prominent symbol of progress, advancement, and of the future, will be nothing like Smallville, but it was an overwhelming sight for her to see it in person. As the airship approached city limits and during landing, skyscrapers that tower at hundreds, perhaps thousands of meters in the air, were everywhere.

Other airships, and spacecraft among them, were roaming around the far reaches of the sky, and, with her eyes, Thanagarians, Daxamites, Tamaranians, and Lanterns can be seen flying, most likely to maintain civil order.

From the massive advertisements of Wayne Enterprises, Lexcorp, to an enrollment sign for Beacon Academy, and numerous ones that depict recruitment for hero teams, such as the Justice Society, they made her feel as if she were in another world.

Beacon Academy itself was a supermassive floating island with even taller structures, a perfect example of a 'beacon' to the city and the world.

From there, the Academy is connected to the mainland by a bridge, both for vehicular and bipedal use.

The noises alone from the Academy are already more than what Smallville had at its peak populations; in addition to those from the city, and she could easily hear all of it.

Needless to say, she could hear the heroes around the world keeping peace, even in the most chaotic places such as Gotham City.

"Hey there."

Pyrrha concentrated her hearing on only the one who seemed to call out to her.

"Yes?"

She could tell that the man was shapeshifting, a signature power of the Martian species. Yet, unlike magic users and phantoms, she did not feel any sort of ill-intent for concealing his true form. Hence, she abstained from asking about it.

"I'm Jaune Jones. I'm a Martian."

"Pyrrha. Pyrrha Kent. Kryptonian."

"Wow. I never thought there were still any Kryptonians around after the Krypton-Daxam-Dheron War almost a century ago."

"Well, surprise, Jaune. We're not extinct yet."

"And I'm glad you guys aren't." Jaune looked to the yellow sun above them, and gave the comment, "Every world needs a defender, an invincible hero to defend it. Maybe you'll be Earth's."

Both of them continued to chat while heading towards the Academy Hall.

* * *

As any would have expected, the Academy Hall was filled with all manner of powers: Magic from Azarath, Molecular Manipulation, Hardlight constructs, and even people with the strength of Gods in presence.

For once, Pyrrha actually felt at home here; surrounded by individuals that have powers and abilities that made them special, like she was by her adoptive parents.

"Pyrrha, come this way!"

The Martian dragged her across half the room, to a collection of seven others.

"Hey guys! You would not believe who I just found: A Kryptonian!"

Yang Prince quickly dismissed the thought, "Oh, please. I figured that one of your nine Martian senses would hav-" She immediately stopped when she recognized the Kryptonian house crest that bounded her miniature cape. "That's the House of El!"

On the sidelines, Ruby Allen, Yang's half-sister, was quick to respond, instantly circling around Pyrrha at sonic speeds, searching every minor detail before being caught by her.

"She's not lying! Pyrrha IS the rumored Kara-El!"

"Come on, you two. Give her some space."

A white-haired girl in grey stood on the side, seemingly related to the two half-sisters that just greeted her, as she gave a stern comment on their increased activity.

"So you're the infamous Weiss Wayne, billionaire industrialist and delinquent - is what I've heard, but you're much nicer than what they say about you. Glad to be of acquaintance."

"And you're the Warrior of Steel." Weiss closed her scroll before proceeding with the next part of her sentence. "By no means does knowing each other's names mean that we're friends. But yes, I too am glad to be of acquaintance."

The two shook hands, just as the loudspeakers put out a shrieking loud noise.

Headmaster Ozpin himself was on the stage, which quickly procured silence from the crowd.

"I cannot express my full appreciation that all of you have decided to use your gifts for the benefit of Earth. I am Kent Ozpin."

Holograms of major villains that once terrorized the planet were shown. It showed the Grimm Three, Oswald Torchwick, Sinestro, as well as numerous underground organizations.

"I will keep this brief: We live in a world filled with villains who would spare no thought to destroy or take over Earth in their personal plans. This academy will train you to handle such threats in orderto keep global, and potentially universal peace. I hope to see all of you fly in the skies one day, aligned in the goal to bring peace, and justice. Thank You."

The crowd applauded, as did Pyrrha and the seven others that she chatted with.

* * *

After several hours of tours by the instructors of Beacon, all entrants had put themselves to rest inside the academy hall; they would not be assigned dorm rooms until after initiation, which is tomorrow.

Pyrrha found it hard to sleep. Mostly due to the density of people, but also due to the loudness of several on the side.

She could also tell that Weiss, who slept right next to her, was in the same predicament.

"Can't sleep?"

Weiss somewhat expected Miss Kent to be awake, and responded, "Aren't you the same?"

"I've never spent a night under a roof with anymore people than myself alone. You?"

"I've never had so little space to sleep with."

"Rich girl."

"Farm girl."

It took a second before they laughed.

"Why'd you decide to enroll the Academy?"

"Gotham is falling apart." Weiss got up and turned to Pyrrha. "Ever since my father, Jacqes and my mother Martha were killed by the Grimm, I saw that I needed to do something to support my city. My family extorted its people, and its my responsibility to regain their trust."

"I expected as much." Pyrrha started with her own reasons, "I came because I saw that my powers as a Kryptonian can be used to defend the ideals of hope and justice. Just like Jor-El, Lara Lor-Van, and my brother Kal-El stated."

On the side, Blake Jordan overheard the conversation, holding onto the green lantern ring that she was given at birth.


	3. Character Data

For any who are confused, here's the fused results of the characters:

Pyrrha Kent is Kryptonian. She comes from the Kent family farm in Smallville, in the US State of Kansas. She is the younger sister of Kal-El, Clark Kent, who stayed in the farm to take care of their terminally ill foster parents. She has all known Kryptonian Powers, and uses gravity manipulation to call back her weapons.

Weiss Wayne is human, born to Jacques Wayne and Martha Wayne. Jacques is assassinated by the Green Lantern Corps, for threatening at least three other Space Sectors, notably 2814, his own; 1455; and 644. Martha is deceased after bearing Whitley. Weiss has her Glyphs, without the need for dust to alter their properties.

Yang Prince has a Thanagarian Mother, Raven Hall, who is the sister of Qrow Hall, also known as Crow Man. Yang herself has her gauntlets, and can also fly.

Ruby Allen has a mother who was formerly a speedster, Summer Allen. Her silver eyes is to reference her connection to the Speed Force.

Summer Allen is currently lost to the Speed Force.

Blake Jordan is the Green Lantern of Sector 2814. She stole a Black Lantern Ring, then received a Green Lantern Ring later in life. Survivor of the Massacre of Sector 666, she utilized a Black Lantern Ring with Adam to escape to Earth. Following said event, she became a Green Lantern, while Adam left to start the Red Lantern Corps.

Taiyang Prince is part Amazon and part God; he is specifically known as the demigod Hercules.

Penny Stone was a normal girl, whose body was made cybernetic, hence becoming a Cyborg, due to an accident.

Adam Atrocitus is, well, Atrocitus.

Salem Uxas is Darkseid.

Arthur Watts is Steppenwolf.

Hazel Dorrance is Bane.

Brainiac is still Brainiac, for now.

Cinder is Doomsday, but intelligent.

Lex Ironwood is Lex Luthor, but not evil for once.

Glynda Zatara is Zatara.

Nora Batson is Shazam/Captain Marvel. Not only does she gain strength from simply saying 'SHAZAM!', but also gets stronger from electric-based damage.

Lie Curry is Mindman, the altered version of Aquaman who is part human, and part Atlantean. Instead of his connection to the seas, Lie has Telepathy for his powers.

Jaune Jones is Martian Manhunter. Until he accesses all his powers, he will use a sword and shield for combat.

Sun Queen is Green Arrow.

Zwei is Krypto.

Bartholomew Stein is one half of Firestorm.

Neptune Raymond is the other half of Firestorm.

More will be added as time passes.


End file.
